halofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:UrbaNinja
[[User:Spartan 158|'Spartan 158']]' 40pxMensajes) 21:53 12 abr 2011 (UTC)' ¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Halopedia! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Discusión:Halopedia. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Kurt Ambross (Discusión) 02:54 17 dic 2010 Tamaños reales de Halo En el articulo que creastes las imagenes son bien pequeñas. Dame la página donde las encontrastes para que la ponga más grandres que a todos los vas a dejar con las dudas. [[User:Enrique71|'e-71']] - [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 03:11 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Mi playera No la compré la playera, yo la hice y estoy orgulloso. Solo hice un corte de vinil con la ayuda de mi profesor de computación y lo pegue en la playera con una plancha. pero el profesor me debe otro corte que es el de Bungie Pero..... ¿VENDEN ALGUNA PLAYERA DE HALO QUE DIGA "E27-FER"? E27 es mi ficha de servicio, y Fer es mi nombre reducido Spartan - E27 01:33 2 ene 2011 (UTC) Respuesta Hola, hay una forma de poner tablas, pero creo que a lo que tu te refieres es a una infobox como por ejemplo esta. Si este es el caso es muy fácil, solo tienes que copiar y pegar el código que se proporciona en el mismo articulo de la infobox y llenarlo con la información necesaria. Espero que esto te ayude. Escribeme en mi discusión si tienes alguna otra duda. Saludos [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 02:48 2 ene 2011 (UTC) gracias por la informacion, ygracias otra vez por la imagen estaba jugando para ver mas y me salio.JorgeliteODST 19:41 3 jun 2011 (UTC) si pero no la camisa que tengo es la unica que existe en este planeta, y hoy 3 de Enero de 2011 a las 7:01pm horas estoy usando la playera de la UNSC de la cual soy propietario XPSpartan - E27 01:01 4 ene 2011 (UTC) De tu compa William Imagenes Oye muy buena fotos del Lanzallamas, como vi que tu tambien suviste fotos de eso te deje que modifiques el texto de las imagenes de la pagina(como me fije que yo subi las fotos primero al articulo lo siento). William Miguel Santana Carrion 18:07 6 ene 2011 (UTC) Plantillas Hola, en la casilla de imagen solo tienes que poner el nombre de la imagen y su formato, por ejemplo 800px-Elite_zealot_by_loran_girdeux_xfm-d30ghsk-1-.png y no Archivo:800px-Elite_zealot_by_loran_girdeux_xfm-d30ghsk-1-.png En algunas wikis encontraras Infoboxes donde tienes que poner toda la imagen, nuestras plantillas ya añaden eso en automático. Espero que esta información te ayude. [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 15:51 7 ene 2011 (UTC) Imágenes Hola, veo que cuando subes una imagen nada más copias la miniatura, te recomiendo que mejor habras una nueva pestaña al link de la imagen y darle otra vez click para subirla grande. Buena suerte [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 20:08 9 ene 2011 (UTC) Votaciones para nuevo administrador Te invito a que vayas a mi blog para elegir quienes van a ser los próximos administradores y el nuevo burócrata. La votación es libre y puedes ir haciendo click aquí. [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 22:53 18 ene 2011 (UTC) Imágenes Hey, encerio, cuando subas imágenes de Halopedia en Ingles abre la página donde quieres sacar la imagen, despues le das click derecho a la imagen y elijes abrir nueva pestaña, después répitelo otra vez hasta cuando la imágen este sola y sin ninguna información y la guardas. Las imágenes deben ser grandes y no muy pequeñas por que cuando uno quiera verlas en grande no va a poder. Espero que te sirva lo que te dije. [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 20:10 21 ene 2011 (UTC) Gracias por descargarlas como te dije, pero si se pueden subir en minuatura No dejes de descargarlas como te dije, solo te digo que la subas al articulo en miniatura, osea, como ya marca. [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 22:26 21 ene 2011 (UTC) Imágenes Hey, vi que editaste el articulo de Generador de Pulsos de Fase y le agregaste unas cuantas imágenes, pero todas las que agregaste no tienen nada que ver con el artículo, mínimo te hubieras tomado la molestia de leerlo, tu colocaste imágenes de Emisor de Rayos, un artículo que aún no se redacta en esta Halopedia, sino me crees puedes verlo aquí y te darás cuenta de que lo que digo es cierto. Solo te pido que para la próxima estés seguro de lo que vas a hacer antes de hacerlo para que no se vuelva a repetir y evitemos ediciones inecesarias. Un Saludo! Zonder Sangheili Discusión 01:15 23 ene 2011 (UTC) Imagenes Hey, porfavor, hazme caso, la verdad no vale la pena los logros si no editas bien, eso no te va dar nada de crédito y así nunca vas a poder ser un usuario destacado. Respondeme, necesito saber si me estás haciendo caso o no, no descarges las imágenes muy pequeñas. Ya te dije como descargarlas (descargar significa guardar si no sabias), recuerda que necesitamos más calidad en todo, uno de nuestros lemas es calidad antes que cantidad y para que una wiki se vea bien se necesita que las imágenes subidas deben ser grandes, la razón es porque un usuario no va ver las imágenes de las galerías así como esten, ellos van a querer ver las imágenes grandes, por eso existe la opción de darle un click para verla grande; pero cuando tú subes las imágenes, cuando se le de click no va a cambiar nada en el tamaño y la persona que este viendo el artículo se va a cabrear (enojarse, decepcionarse, etc). Tú no subes las imágenes por contribuir a la wiki, tú lo haces por los logros, pero te digo que no vale la pena, eso te puede ameritar un bloqueo. [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 15:57 23 ene 2011 (UTC) Ayuda Ayuda alguien que conozco ha escrito una tontería de la Wikia y se hizo pasar por mi, espero que no malinterpreten la información y se vayan contra mi, le envie un mensaje a Kurt, pero fue muy tarde y ese inepto llamado J (el nombre no lo daré), ha hecho el mayor error de su vida Spartan - E27 01:45 11 feb 2011 (UTC) oye... AVISO: el 99.9% son mis mas cordiales palbras (el 0.1% son puras tonterias que se me ocurrieron en ese instante) tal ves sea erronea mi supocision pero... un dia (hoy para ser precisos) me percate de que usaste MI imagen de una espalda descubierta de hunter en el tema hunter y mi imagen en el tema ogada nosa fasu, me di cuenta de que la ultima modificacion del tema fue realizada por ti y probablemente borraste mi imagen y la reclamaste como tuya (te cache puto!), el crimen perfecto, y ademas tendrias los preciados premios de mecenas y teniente coronel, asi que espero tu mas cincera respuesta (si tu mente criminal no te lo evita). asi que adios y hasta luego (y como informacion adicional si la respuesta es que todo esto fue una conspiracion interespacial ojala mi hermanito no termine siendo 20% masa de tamal) Videos Que tal, oye, perdón por no haberte contestado antes tu pregunta sobre los videos, lo que pasa es que la semana pasada casi no me conectaba, y cuando ya te iba a responder vi un artículo que tenía un video que ya habías agregado, no recuerdo cual es, pero es por eso que no decidi no contestarte. Ahora, me gustaría que si vieses un artículo basura que no tenga la plantilla borrar se la agregues, porque ahorita estoy eliminando las páginas basuras de la wikia, pero solo las que tienen esta plantilla Gracias Zonder Sangheili Discusión 17:12 21 feb 2011 (UTC) Mensaje Tengo ganas de bloquearte... Mentira, solo pon bien la descripción en tus imágenes y no ecribas como cavernicola. Ejemplo: "Estos ser los mas chidos". [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 23:15 7 mar 2011 (UTC) xD Oye, yo solo aquí para decirte que has hecho un muuy buen trabajo para la Halopedia en Español al agregar muchas de las imagenes que vemos en bastantes artículos. Bien hecho, tus fotos son de buena calidad y de buena cantidad xD xD xD Un Saludo! Alex Gonzalez 01:36 11 mar 2011 (UTC) Oye tengo una duda como se llama la plantilla que dice:Este articulo esta en progreso por tal usuario y se recomienda no editarlo por favor. Si pudieras responderme. Oye gracias por la imagen del brute no se como sacar buenas imagenes del xbox, si me puedes decir como te agradeceria muchoJorgeliteODST 17:06 3 jun 2011 (UTC) jajaja me gusta cuando te dejan comentarios jjajaja me revuelve de risa cuando te dejan coemntario y oye com oases para cambiar de color atu nombre y poner esos fondos de cuandros en tu perfil quiero aserlo D: tambien quiero poner una foto en medio de una letra diem como(carita de perro bonito) sere recluta(mucha risa) [[User:UHW~Arbiter|'UHW~Arbiter']]' 40pxMensajes 19:32 3 abr 2011 (UTC)' RE: naranja y tu sabes mira en mis mensaje te sale tu nombre a color y un dibujo de un rango como lo ases ? no me sale :( por lo menos mandame u nejemplo de como deveria ser D: [[User:UHW~Arbiter|'UHW~Arbiter']]' 40pxMensajes 19:33 3 abr 2011 (UTC)' color de la pagina oye lo qeu te dije antes de colro naranja quiero uno de color verde en mi discucion [[User:UHW~Arbiter|'UHW~Arbiter']]' 40pxMensajes 17:49 6 abr 2011 (UTC)' RE: pagina gracias por ayudarme :D Estoy en peligro de que los de mi escuela me descubran de que tengo una cuenta aquí (ya sabes, es de tetos obsesionarte con videojuegos) y no puedo dejar que mi reputación que me ha costado conseguir se vaya a los suelos. No hagan tanto escandalo ni se les ocurra escribir un blog sobre mí. No se si esto será permanente o temporal Re: Preguntas Perdón por la tardanza, es que no había tenido tiempo de conectarme... En cuanto a tu pregunta de los blogs, pues se hace de la misma manera que con los artículos: Para agregar un enlace: Nombre del enlace Para una imágen Archivo: Nombre de la Imagen Ahora, por lo de tamaños reales, no creo que sea necesaria esa página, lo que si puedes hacer es lo siguiente: Edita los artículos necesarios y en el cuerpo del texto, más específicamente en la sección de "Descripción", (es muy común que estas páginas la tengan, o por lo menos algo parecido) coloques la imágen y la describas de la siguiente forma'' "Comparación entre Caridad y las Naves del Covenant", por citar algún ejemplo. Espero haberte ayudado. Un saludo! zonder01 25px (Talk • Blog • Cont • Admn)20:16 15 abr 2011 (UTC) Imágenes- Hola que tal, estuve checando tu registro y últimamente has estado editando mucho, eso es bueno, pero el problema es que solo agregas imágenes a las páginas y sobre todo, algunas de ellas son duplicados, por favor, cuando subas otra y te salga el anuncio de "esta imagen es duplicado de...", coloca la imagen ya subida, esto es para que nos ahorres el trabajo de borrarla y cambiarlas, pues el exceso de imágenes se convierten en un problema a largo plazo y eso evita que se puedan hacer las actualizaciones debidamente. Un saludo! zonder01 25px (Talk • Blog • Cont • Admn) 22:33 3 may 2011 (UTC) Articulo que hice Esque mira talvez este yo confundido ya que posiblemente "proyecto energia" sea al que corresponda el tema, ya que el tema que estoy poniendo es el disparo que hacen los cruzeros , cristalizando pero no se si sea a ese tema "torretas de laser de pulso" o "proyecto energia", ahi me ayudas va. Nanohalo 01:42 5 may 2011 (UTC) Puedo editar? Oye entonces si era proyector, esque trataba de imaginar como era, oye ¿puedo editar poniendo imagenes? ya tengo unas nuevas y un poco de mas de info. ¿puedo? Nanohalo 01:58 5 may 2011 (UTC) RE=Claro Ok, gracias. Nanohalo 02:22 5 may 2011 (UTC) ¡El Covenant nos ataca! Con eso de que la wikia esta rara tienes razón, està lleno de fotos y este mensaje: If you've already decided to become a dedicated Mass Effect Wiki editor, we can arrange your application procedures right now on my talk page, bla, bla y más cosas, como tu, me pregunto, ¿¡que demonios le pasa a la wikia!?, se lo he dicho a zonder sangheli que es el admin pero no responde... PD: Mira tu Userbox en el perfil, se ve rara como la mía xd [[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] 25px (:Discusion) 16:02 5 may 2011 (UTC) ¡El Covenant ataca la Base Halopedia de la ONI! ¡Debemos defenderla! Re: Propuesta para Misiones Mira, el problema es el siguiente: Halo: Combat Evolved no fue doblado en español latino, solo en castellano, que por cierto fue un verdadero desastre. Un saludo! zonder01 25px (Talk • Blog • Cont • Admn) 17:06 10 may 2011 (UTC) Bueno, para poner cinemáticas en las páginas de niveles hay un gran problema: No quedan estéticas en los artículos de las páginas debido a las infobox a la estructura de los diálogos. Lo que te puedo sugerir es que en la parte donde dice: ''{Cinemática} le coloques un enlace al video, por lo que quedaría de la siguiente forma. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5OB4Anx53Ew {Cinemática}] Un saludo! zonder01 25px (Talk • Blog • Cont • Admn) 16:13 13 may 2011 (UTC) Gif vente al XAT. Alla te digo como para que no plaguien link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 02:50 14 may 2011 (UTC) Nel a la verga. Solo usa este link http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:SubirArchivo Lo subes desde ahi y ya se mueven link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes02:55 14 may 2011 (UTC) |} Machinima Con gusto! Yo la hise hace mucho y esta totalmente abandonada pues en ese tiempo no le sabia mover ni vergas a lo de administrar una wiki. Solo entra y edita tu pagina de usuario para poder hacerte administrador link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 02:57 15 may 2011 (UTC) Re: Ayuda en perfil Hecho Spartan, tu perfil quedó bien, lo que pasa es que tenía muchos errores de codificación y por eso no se podía editar en modo fuente. La verdad es que tuve que editarlo yo mismo para que lo arreglara, pues si me ponía a explicartelo, nos llevabamos horas!. Por cierto, yo te recomendaría que aprendieras a usar el modo fuente en las ediciones pues de esa manera es mucho más rápido editar además de que por cualquier cosa copias el código y no te tienes que preocupar por si alguien ya editó antes o no. Un saludo! zonder01 25px (Talk • Blog • Cont • Admn) 01:31 23 may 2011 (UTC) apreciada la ayuda compañero que parece no conoserme, anque el problema no es que que no se puedan poner, es que al ponerlo aparecen unas letras al final de cada punto :S Ediskrad327 16:40 30 may 2011 (UTC) Userbox Olle como iciste para en tu perfil las userbox ponerlas dentro de un cuadradito con flechas?? para que no ocupe tanto espacio Megaagente0080 30px Mi Discusión 11:19 5 jun 2011 (UTC) Empezamos mal. hola spartan 158 Se que empezamos mal en el blog de alex y solo queria decirte que podemos ser amigos y no tener que insultarnos ni nada por el estilo. Espero que lo consideres. Sin más que decir me despìdo Jminator 00:12 6 jun 2011 (UTC) Ingles Olle tu sabes Ingles? Megaagente0080 30px Blargh-Discusión 15:40 14 jun 2011 (UTC) Da igual Da igual era para que me dijeras is una frase esta bien hecha en ingles pero ya se lo digo a ediskrad 79.147.74.40 16:13 14 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola hola te gusto mi bloq de grunt flood Gracias Gracias por responder algunas preguntas que ninguno de los dos ptos(Alex y Zonder) no respondieron. Me despido Criscooper123 17:08 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Bloqueo Nada Personal hacía ti, pero has sido Bloqueado parcialmente durante una Semana, por ataques e insultos hacía otros usuarios de la Wikia, si tienes algún problema, expresalo aquí, en tu Discusión. Un Saludo! [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 01:49 24 jun 2011 (UTC) :Un Saludo?? Eso es demasiado hipocrita. [[User:Comun17|'comun17']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 20:19 27 jun 2011 (UTC) :Nadie te pregunto Comun, naaaadie. Solo dices eso por que nadie pela tu discusión ´_´ :Un Saludo xD! :[[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 20:21 27 jun 2011 (UTC) :Tranquilas niñas :[[User:Spartan 158|'S-158']]' 45pxMensajes) 14:30 1 jul 2011 (UTC)' Te qieres unir? Si, ya sabes... a la Campaña Genocida. Bueno, no se si ya hayas leído en el Blog que se forman grupos para la Campaña Genocida. Ok, pues vengo a invitarte a mi Grupo. Ya estan Alonso, Alex y Yo. No hay líderes, solo nos unimos para reparar artículos. Bien, espero que me respondas. Un saludo! [[User:HadriMX|'HadriMX']] ►.:Mensajes - Contribuciones:.◄ 02:16 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Re: Chat si, debe de ser un problema local, posiblemente tu conexión a internt, por que el chat funciona bien. [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 19:17 6 jul 2011 (UTC) Ayuda con terminales y data pads Hola estoy reuniedo gente para agregar la informacin de las terminales de halo 3 y los data pads de halo reach a esta wiki, y queria saver si prodrias ayudar a este proyecto? un saludo y espero tu respuesta. Khyqe Chavira 00:57 20 jul 2011 (UTC) HOMINIDO CUAL ES EL LINK PARA EDITAR MI FIRMA GRACIAS HUMANO 217px|link=Usuario:SHORELESS Escribeme Visita mi Blog 04:21 25 jul 2011 (UTC) Una disculpa antes que nada, no rebise antes de publicar. enserio que me da mucha pena. hola soy saber66 yme gusta mucho tu discusion pero que tal si hablas de el acorazado forerruner um que tal grasias por oir bye Hola ,me gusto el video de volando un longsword en Punta de Lanza,pero,podrias decirme como se hace?,sino lo sabes preguntale a la persona de quien sacaste es e video,por favor. Nota:no soy usuario asi que usare el anonimato 187.161.41.12 19:31 4 ago 2011 (UTC)anonimo Imágenes Hola, ya he subido dos imagenes, los wallpapers de Halo: Reach y Halo 3. Las he puesto como "haloreach" y "halo3" respectivamente. Espero que te sirvan. [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 00:17 25 ago 2011 (UTC) PLAGIADOR! ERES UN PLAGIADOR WEY!!! LE COPIASTE A TODOOOOS! CABRÓN COPIÓN! ¬¬ [[User:HadriMX|'Ȟadriʍx'®]] ►.:Mƹnsaʝƹʂ - ƇontƦibʊcioƝes - ĽłVĔ◄ 23:29 21 oct 2011 (UTC) ¬¬ 1. Me vale madres 2. PLAGIASTE LAS IMAGENES DE FONDO 3. No, no me gusta 4. No 5. No, tú eres el Gay porque eres mi novio [[User:HadriMX|'Ȟadriʍx'®]] ►.:Mƹnsaʝƹʂ - ƇontƦibʊcioƝes - ĽłVĔ◄ 23:38 21 oct 2011 (UTC) 1. Me sigue valiendo madres 2. Yo no plagie nada, usé imagenes originales. En cambio tú usaste LAS MÍAS, LAS DE ZONDER Y LAS DE KURT 3. Sí, cambiala PERO NO ME PLAGUEES 4. --- 5. Como eres de celoso ¬¬ [[User:HadriMX|'Ȟadriʍx'®]] ►.:Mƹnsaʝƹʂ - ƇontƦibʊcioƝes - ĽłVĔ◄ 23:47 21 oct 2011 (UTC) 1. Calla con eso que me vale madres. 2. Está bien, usa las que te puso Kurt, ¡PERO NO USES LAS MÍAS! 3. Como quieras, no es mi firma ¬¬ 4. Primas tengo muchas... 5. Felicidades [[User:HadriMX|'Ȟadriʍx'®]] ►.:Mƹnsaʝƹʂ - ƇontƦibʊcioƝes - ĽłVĔ◄ 01:31 22 oct 2011 (UTC) hola XD Aclaración He notado que tu Página de Usuario tiene una Plantilla de obtener 6,000 ediciones llamada "Jefe Oficial Menor". Bueno, solo los administradores podemos crear plantillas de Metas de Usuario, por la cual la removeré de tu Página de Usuario. No hagas Plantillas sobre Ediciones sin Autorización. [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 23:52 6 dic 2011 (UTC) Ayuda oye me podrias ayudar a cambiar la plantilla juegos esque yo agruegue halo anniversary pero no se como hacerlo bolita porfas es para mejorar la wikia $RizithOp$ 18:13 7 dic 2011 (UTC) Código Aquí el código...[[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] 60px [[User talk:Espartannoble6| Speak Up! ]] ·''' [[User:Espartannoble6| '''Look me! ]] ·''' [[User Blog: Espartannoble6| '''My Blogs! ]] 18:56 15 dic 2011 (UTC) Retiro Temporal Hola, quizas por última vez en mucho tiempo... He enviado mensajes ha la discusión de varios usuarios anunciando mi retiro temporal de Halopedia, que sera durante algunos meses. Seguro me perderé que es lo que pasará durante tanto tiempo T_T pero me tengo que retirar, os extrañaré a todos. Tu mensaje personal empieza aquí: Me iré durante aprox. tres meses, y como sé que te valdrá madres sere breve. Renderiza todas mis imagenes, que el fondo las hace muy feas y yo que si tuviese esa herramienta la usaría con todas, pero tu eres el unico que las hace bien. Cuidate y cuida de todos en Halopedia mientras yo no este. Chao ;) 175px|link= Usuario: Obliterador link= Usuario Discusión: Obliterador 09:19 31 mar 2012 (UTC) Bueno creo que debo ser hombre, sere un teto de Alex, soy una ruina para este wiki, estuve bloqueado, POR 1 MES, Me aburri y pues yo diria que,,,,,,,,, bueno solo me voy.............. Como volar un longsword en punta de lanza(Halo:Reach) Hey, te pregunte hace un año, asi que quiero la respuesta(Soy el anonimo).No importa que te tardes una semana pero quiero respuesta. ANONIMO Dios del Trolleo Eres el Dios del trolleo de Halopedia thumb|400px200px|link= User:Darkness Emo Skull 100px200px|link= User Talk:Darkness Emo Skull 17:53 6 nov 2012 (UTC) Si querías tu collage Bueno 158 me dijiste que querías un'' collage ''de fotos como el que yo tenía en mi pagina de usuario. Bien estoy dispuesto a hacertelo pero ¡Necesito tus imagenes! O bien puedes responderme con el conjunto de imagenes que quieras que utilise o yo te recreo el espartan en Halo 2 o Halo CE con datos específicos de la armadura o el mapa en que quieras que salga y el lugar más o menos (si es que tienes en cuenta la iluminación o simplemente una imagen rápida y sencilla); en Halo 3 y reach me da weba recrear el spartan pero si tengo que llegar a eso pues lo haría. Cuándo quieras y cómo lo quieras. 175px|link= Usuario: Obliterador link= Usuario Discusión: Obliterador 18:40 7 dic 2012 (UTC) Oye hola, t vengo a decir de esta imagen, quiero saber como hiciste para que el Brute tenga ese rifle http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Halo3_109068662_Full.jpg PD: Veo una bola Flood en su nuca. Kike-poppy (discusión) 22:27 12 dic 2012 (UTC) mi pregunta es, de que pais eres, y cuando enpesaste a jugar halo ?? jeje adios GonzaloXlol47 (discusión) 16:35 30 mar 2013 (UTC) Te vas a acostar con mi hermana mientras escribo este mensaje? Hunter-XIII 110px Usuario discusión:Hunter-XIII 16:23 25 jul 2013 (UTC) Mejorar Halopedia Hola 158! Cuanto tiempo sin verte por aquí. Necesito hablar contigo sobre una cosa para ayudar a corregir un error. Contactame cuando te sea posible, sólo serán unos minutos. Talk 00:21 28 ago 2014 (UTC) hola pechocho Eod... Déjame un mensaje 01:55 15 nov 2015 (UTC) hola se te extraña cuando vuelves Eod... Déjame un mensaje 00:25 31 dic 2015 (UTC)